The Amazing Road Trip
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's one of those rare occasions where a group of friends decide to head out on a wacky road tripping adventure! They'll encounter many things, engage in things they never would have done, and eventually discover the meaning of life... yeah right!
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Road Trip**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yessiree, I got in the mood for doing something like this. Nothing like a long road trip for a grand adventure around the countryside... and with random moments occurring in and around the car. Yes, these strange, bizarre, and most of the time hilarious antics make the long road trip all worth it as it truly signifies the entire trip, making it an excellent memory. And considering these four characters have never been used for something like this, well, I'm going to be the first. And yes, I placed it very well in the Super Smash Brothers section for a reason. So ladies and gentlemen, with nothing else to say or offer, enjoy this hilarious, wacky road tripping adventure! Smell ya later, mah boi! I can't stick around here all night!

Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Nintendo. Silver The Hedgehog belongs to Sega. And anything else belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Waluigi stretched his arms as he placed his hands on his hips, looking northbound as the sun brightly reflected its yellowish rays on the green, smooth grass. Waluigi grinned as he headed to the back of his house, opening up the garage door as he pulled out a silver-colored car, of which had four seats inside, the roof being partly removed. He rubbed his hands together as Toadette appeared next to him, stretching her stubby little arms.

"Hey Waluigi, this is a nice looking car you got here!" Toadette chimed as she giggled, placing her hands together under her chin as she cooed cutely, "Can I have a go in it?"

Waluigi heartily laughed as he placed his left hand on his shoulder, bending down and patting Toadette's pinkish head. "Oh Toadette, I'm going for a nice road trip around this land mass! Care to join me!"

Toadette squealed with delight as she jumped up and down, tightly hugging Waluigi. "Oh, yes! I would love to come with you, Waluigi!" She jumped right into the front passenger's seat, giggling as she patted the driver's seat. "Come on in and let's get this baby driving!"

Waluigi rubbed his hands together as he was about to sit in the driver's seat, when a green-colored, spiky shell impaled him from the back of his head, causing him to fall flat on his face in the grass. Out of the spiky shell popped out Bowser Junior, who laughed at Waluigi as he placed his hands on his yellow scaled reptilian hips.

"Heh heh heh! So you're going on an open road trip, huh?" He asked as he pointed at Waluigi, smugly smirking, "Well then, I'm coming with you. Can't pass on a fun experience!"

Waluigi grumbled as he dusted his arms, folding them as he glared at Bowser Jr. "How did you know that-"

"Nevermind!" Bowser Jr. interrupted as he jumped into the passenger's seat, being behind Toadette as he pointed at the driving wheel, "Just sit down, shut up, and drive!"

Waluigi grumbled as he got into the car, closing the door as he firmly grabbed the driving wheel. Starting up the car, Waluigi headed out of the garage, quickly exiting the car and closing the garage door as Waluigi headed back into the driver's seat, heading westward as the car headed right into a rainbow-colored warp portal, the portal disappearing the moment the car went fully in. Waluigi, Toadette, and Bowser Jr. all screamed in unison as Waluigi hung on tightly to the steering wheel as they exited the portal, landing on a dirt-paved path in the middle of a different meadow, heading westward.

"All right, that will be seventeen dollars and fifteen cents," Silver The Hedgehog stated as he handed over the three pizza boxes to the random Noki stranger, who handed the humanoid albino hedgehog seventeen green dollar bills and fifteen silver coins as he dashed off to the east. Silver smiled as he placed the money away in his red shirt's pockets, folding his arms as he stated to himself, "Another job well done. I guess I can head back home..."

Silver trailed off as he closed his eyes, before remembering that he was dropped off. "Wait a minute! I'm stuck here!" He exclaimed in horror as he screamed, placing both of his hands on his face as he quickly paced around, wondering how he would get home. "What do I do what do I do what do I do-"

He was accidentally hit by Waluigi's car, of which Waluigi was simply following the road and being unable to see Silver. However, Toadette's loud shriek prompted Waluigi to stop as he got out of the car, looking at the car's roof, to see a somewhat injured Silver sitting on the roof.

"Ohhh... Silver?' Waluigi observed as he helped Silver off of the car, dusting him off as he apologized. "You okay there, buddy? You don't seem well."

Silver groaned as he held his head with his right head, feeling somewhat dizzy. "Oww... my aching head..."

Toadette gasped as she clasped her two hands together, worried about Silver. "Oh, Silver! Waluigi did not mean to crash into you, honest!"

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he rolled his eyes, placing both of his arms behind the back of his head as he leaned back in his comfortable seat. "Peh. Wally was obviously too focused on simply driving and not taking a good look in front of him."

Waluigi snarled back at Bowser Jr. as he helped Silver into the car, putting the wounded humanoid albino hedgehog in the passenger seat behind the driver's seat. "Maybe a little car ride will help you feel better... is that all right?"

Silver rubbed his right arm as he looked up at Waluigi, smiling. "Oh, thank you, Waluigi. I'm actually in need of a ride, you see. I was accidentally left behind, and I don't have anyway else I could get home."

Waluigi rubbed his chin curiously as he wondered what to do, snapping his fingers as he pointed at Silver. "Wait a minute! What if you come along for this car ride? Me and Toadette-" He received a quick angry glare from Bowser Jr., "And the reptile in the back with you are going for a nice, long soothing car ride, and maybe it would make your wounds heal faster."

Silver thought about it as he briefly looked down, looking up as he nodded, smiling widely. "Well, okay, Waluigi. You've convinced me."

Waluigi and Toadette cheered as Bowser Jr. chuckled, with Silver nestling himself in his seat. With the gang of four characters set up, Waluigi sat back into the driver's seat, strapping on his passenger belt as he regained control of the steering wheel, stepping on the gas as he headed back on the road, tilting around the wide left bend.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi steered his brand new car on the cement paved road in the middle of some meadows, with Toadette next to him in the front passenger seat, and both Bowser Junior and Silver The Hedgehog in the back. The four characters looked around themselves as they embraced the nice cool breeze that was blowing towards him, with no one else seemingly on the road.

"This is probably my first ever road trip," Toadette admitted as she giggled, clapping her hands together. "By golly, this is so exciting!"

Silver grinned as he placed his right elbow out of the car. "Yeah. Nothing better but going for a nice little trip on the road, with no where seemingly to go..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, taking in as much of the beautiful weather as he could. "This is heaven..."

Bowser Jr. looked out from his view, noticing several tall maple oak trees on his side of the meadows. He pointed at them. "Hey hey, I know what we can do! Let's count how many trees we can spot!" He laughed as he started, pointing at each individual maple tree. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!"

Toadette became excited as she decided to join in too, peering over Waluigi as she leaned forward. "I spy with my little eye three maple trees standing high!"

Silver peeked open his right eye as he witnessed Bowser Jr. and Toadette counting the trees. He chuckled with delight, placing both of his arms around his head. "You guys sure do know how to make something fun, I'll give you that."

Waluigi simply shrugged as he continued leisurely steering, whilst Toadette and Bowser Jr. continued counting how many maple trees that could find.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi continued steering his brand new car on the cement paved road in the middle of some meadows, with Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog all riding along. The four characters were enjoying the nice summer breeze that was blowing in their direction, as Waluigi drove the car westward.

"Hey, do you have anything we could play with?" Toadette asked as she leaned forward on her chair, looking at Silver.

Silver looked up at Toadette, gasping as he searched inside his front pocket of his red Pizza Hut shirt. "Well, let's see. I have the money I collected from my job, I have some cards, I have a trumpet, which honestly I don't remember why I stuffed it in here..." He nervously chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Toadette slightly frowned as she titled her head. "Do you have anything more fun than simply cards?" She cooed as she continued leaning forward.

Silver rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. "Hmm... well..." He looked inside his short's front pocket again, searching vigorously, "Well, I do have this neat old ping pong paddle..."

Bowser Jr.'s eyes lit up as he turned to face Silver. "Wait, you have a ping pong paddle with you? Can I see it?" He asked as he opened up his palms.

Silver smiled as he pulled out the wooden ping pong paddle, handing it to Bowser Jr. "Sure thing, Junior! I actually don't have much on me, but I'm sure it would be placed to good use!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he played around with the ping pong paddle, watching the little red fuzzy ball hit the wooden paddle as he leaned back in his seat. Toadette giggled as she watched eagerly, while Waluigi whistled to himself. Toadette then turned to Waluigi, who closed his eyes.

"Hey Waluigi, how far do you think this path can go?" Toadette chimed as she placed her hands behind her back, smiling cutely.

Waluigi turned his head to Toadette, opening his eyes as he placed only his left hand on the black steering wheel. "Well, Toadette, I was just thinking of maybe going around these meadows. After all, you can never tell when-"

"Hey Waluigi!" Silver interrupted as he pointed forward, seeing an orange stop sign that they passed by, "It seems like we're heading straight towards the beach. Do you think we should turn?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he thought curiously, but just as he was about to answer, the entire car started shaking. Waluigi, Toadette, and Silver all screamed as they stayed put in their comfy seats, while Bowser Jr. simply continued paddling away the ball with the ping pong paddle. The car was riding over several rocks, causing the car to shake violently as a result as it left the main concrete-created road and headed right into the white sands, now in the beach instead of the meadows. Waluigi grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands as he tried to regain control of the car, stepping on the brake to slow down the car a bit as Toadette and Silver both gasped in shock, Bowser Jr. seemingly not noticing what happened.

"...All right. That went a little unexpected," Waluigi began as he rubbed his forehead, turning to face Toadette, and then looking back at both Bowser Jr. and Silver. "So we had a little detour from the main path. No worry, we'll simply continue forward on the beach." Stepping on the pedal again, Waluigi drove the car on the rough sand, with Toadette and Silver admiring the beach's beauty as Bowser Jr. had his entire focus on the ping pong paddle.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi was now driving his car on the sandy beach towards the western direction, with Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog all coming along for the ride. Bowser Jr. tossed the wooden ping pong paddle he was playing with right out of the car, being literally bored out of his mind as he folded his arms, sighing out of boredom. Toadette yawned as she had a bored expression across her face, while Silver started snapping his fingers, to spur up some music.

Waluigi briefly turned around, wrapping his right arm on the top of his seat as he looked straight at Silver. "What exactly are you doing?"

Silver opened his eyes as he simply smirked at Waluigi. "Oh, I'm just trying to make up music. Don't mind me."

Waluigi shrugged as he continued driving, looking forward to see that the beach was extending into the salty sea water. His eyes widening, Waluigi tried breaking, but the car continued into the water, part of the car being submerged under the water as the waves splashed about towards the group, the waves going past them, surprisingly enough. Waluigi looked to the left and right to see that the waves were mostly hitting the front of the car, much to his relief.

Toadette raised her awareness as she got herself up from the seat, turning to Waluigi. "Hey, Waluigi, what's going on?" She asked as she placed her right index finger on her chin, blinking twice with curiosity as she wondered quite profoundly.

Waluigi folded his arms, his hands off the steering wheel, as he looked at Toadette. "Well, sweet Toadette, it seems that we have left the beach and heading into the deep depths of the ocean." He shrugged as he sighed, grunting afterwards, "And by the looks of it, there's nothing I can do to prevent it."

Bowser Jr. leaned forward as he glanced shockingly at Waluigi, astonished. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do! Turn this damn thing before we all sink!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he placed both of his hands on the steering wheel, trying to turn the car around. However, it continued heading forward into the ocean, the distance between land getting farther and farther. He narrowly glared at Bowser Jr., whose face turned pale.

"...This car hasn't stopped," Bowser Jr. stuttered as he began shaking, his eyes getting smaller as a result of the shock, "We're heading full bound to our watery graves!"

Toadette gasped as she began crying, tightly hugging Waluigi as tears bursted from her eyes. "Waaaah! Waluigi, I don't wanna die out in the sea!"

Waluigi tried calming Toadette down as the humanoid mushroom girl continued crying, while Bowser Jr. simply stuttered and shook with paranoia as Silver simply snapped his fingers, ignoring the fact that they were out in the ocean. Two miles into the salty ocean later, the car was still submerged only halfway, potentially meaning that the water was shallow, much to the amazement of Waluigi, who made this discovery.

"Hey guys!" Waluigi stated as he pointed at the right side of the car, noting how half of it was submerged and the top was still completely above the light-blue salt water, "You don't have to panic! We're probably in shallow water, just look for yourselves!"

Toadette stopped crying as she opened her eyes, letting go of Waluigi's waist as she looked down on her side, gasping as she clamored for joy. Bowser Jr. regained control of himself as he also looked down from his side of the car, seeing what Waluigi stated was true. He wiped his forehead as he sighed of relief, sinking back into his seat as the paranoia disappeared from his mind.

"Oh, thank goodness. Maybe in a few more miles, we'll encounter some sort of land," Bowser Jr. stated, hoping that what he said would come true.

Waluigi chuckled as he waggled his left index finger, reassuring the young Koopaling, "Now just hold on to your spiky green shell, kid. I'm positive that we'll come across a bridge or something."

Toadette gasped as she clapped, hopping up and down in her seat as she was brimming with energy. "Ooh! Ooh! You think once we make contact with land, we could take a tiny break and swim in the water?"

Waluigi heartily laughed as he patted Toadette on the head, smiling at her. "Of course, Toadette! After all, what's a grand road trip without a few breaks?" He continued laughing as he glanced to his back, seeing Silver simply snapping his fingers away. He shook his head in amazement, stating, "Well, at least that hedgehog knows how to take the situation out of his mind. Heh, heh, heh."


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi was simply looking out at the far wide salty ocean beyond him as he continued steering the car, which was still half submerged in the surprisingly shallow water, being fifteen miles away from the beach. Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were literally bored of their minds, meaning the scene was entirely silent.

...That is, until...

"**BURP!**" Toadette belched as she gasped, blushing as she placed her hands on her face's cheeks, "Ehehehe, whoopsie... I guess that came out rather unexpected..." She sheepishly giggled, somewhat embarrassed of her gassy outburst that suddenly bursted.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head, letting out his own burp as he challenged Toadette. Toadette giggled, while Silver glared at Bowser Jr., deciding to give the young reptile a run for his money as the albino hedgehog belched louder. Bowser Jr. and Toadette laughed as the three had a burping contest, much to the dismay of Waluigi, whose eyes twitched in disgust.

"Mine's better than yours," Bowser Jr. jeered at Silver, poking him in the chest as he burped in the hedgehog's face.

Silver scoffed as he pushed Bowser Jr. back in his chest, dusting off his red work shirt. "Heh. You may have the advantage, but I have the pain." He grabbed Bowser Jr's face, burping as loud as he could, the belch blowing into Bowser Jr.'s mouth. Bowser Jr. spat in disgust as Silver held his stomach, pointing and laughing loudly at Bowser Jr.

Toadette giggled as she covered her mouth with her right hand, looking at both Bowser Jr. and Silver as she pointed at herself, winking. "You think you two can outdo me?" She stood up in her chair as she jumped into the back, squishing herself in between Bowser Jr. and Silver. "Get a loud of this." She tried to breathe in enough air to get the gas for a belch, but when she did try burping, it didn't work. Toadette tried again, but it didn't work.

Bowser Jr. smirked as he smacked Toadette on the head, taunting her as he laughed. "Ha! Can't even get a nice burp out of that! What a waste!"

Silver patted Toadette on the back as he reassured her, "Don't worry, Toadette. I'm sure if you just wait a bit more, you'll be able to-" He gasped in shock as Toadette pushed him aside, angered by Bowser Jr.'s rude comment.

"No! I can burp loudly! Just watch!" Toadette protested as she shook her fists, closing her eyes as she struggled in forming a burp. However, much to her surprise and dismay, Toadette farted loudly, causing the car to shake as Bowser Jr. and Silver were sent bumping into the air, landing back on the bottom of the car, being literally under the seats. Toadette's eyes widened as she blushed more, holding down her pink-colored dress as Bowser Jr. and Silver started rolling on the floor laughing. Waluigi simply started banging his head on the steering wheel as the car continued moving within the shallow water, now twenty miles away from land.


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi continued steering the car in the wide open ocean, still somehow being in the shallow water, now twenty seven miles away from land. Bowser Junior was snoozing while Silver The Hedgehog was looking at some of his cards, with Toadette sighing out of boredom as she looked to her right, seeing nothing but the bright blue salty water. Toadette's stomach growled, causing Toadette to notice as she rubbed it with her right hand, turning to Waluigi and whimpering as her eyes turned big and watery.

"Waluigi..." Toadette cooed as she started sniffling, rubbing her stomach, which was growling loudly.

Waluigi groaned as he slammed his head on the steering wheel. "What is it now, Toadette? It's been almost two hours and we're still driving in-"

"Actually," Silver interrupted as he pointed upward at the clear blue sky, "We don't even have the right time. Needless to say, we don't have a clock with us."

Waluigi turned his head around, glaring at Silver as his eyes turned ablaze. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE A CLOCK ON US!" He screamed, the spit hitting Silver's face.

Silver wiped the spit away from his face, shuddering as he waved his right hand at Waluigi. "Well, I guess I should have mentioned to you that we were low on some things, and well..." He sheepishly chuckled as he lowered his head, rubbing the back of it with his right hand, "I just so happen to not bring a clock and-"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Waluigi bellowed angrily as he strangled Silver, much to Toadette's horror, who tried pulling Waluigi away. By now, the car was thirty one miles away from the shore, and sadly for the gang, the water was no longer shallow, causing the car to slowly but surely sink.

Bowser Jr. yawned as he stretched his arms, woken up by the commotion around him. Seeing Waluigi strangling the live out of Silver, Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he looked out of the car, to see that the car was barely holding up. Scratching his head, Bowser Jr. turned his head around, to see that the shore was no longer visible. His eyes widened with fear as he looked all around, with no sights of any land for miles. He whimpered as he retreated into his shell, trembling.

Toadette stopped yanking Waluigi as she looked at Bowser Jr., tilting her head to the right in confusion. "Hey Junior, what's wrong?" She cooed as she got into the back, bending down as peering into the opening hole of Bowser Jr.'s shell. She screamed as the car shook, the salty sea water pouring in. "Ack! The water! It's coming in!" She trembled with fright as she placed her hands up to her mouth, crying loudly again as the water slowly rose, the entire car eventually being overtaken with the light blue water.

Waluigi continued strangling Silver until he fell into the floor,, his face flattened as he was underwater. Opening his eyes, Waluigi quickly popped his head back up, to see the entire car now completely underwater. Silver screamed as he tried taking off his seat belt, but to no avail, eventually drowning, with Toadette still crying her eyes out and Bowser Jr. hidden inside his shell like a wimpish chicken. Waluigi looked around him briefly to see that there was no land in sight, face palming his forehead as he quickly dove back into his car. He tried starting it up, but it would not work.

"Damn it!" Waluigi cursed as he slammed his steering wheel, the car sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean, looking up as the sun's bright rays were starting to disappear. "I need to get this car back up, or it's history for the four of us." He turned around, to see Toadette and Silver both unconscious, with Bowser Jr.'s shell eerily still. Waluigi panicked, although he realized that he, too, was in danger, as he couldn't be able to hold much of his breath longer. He swam under his car, holding it with as much strength as possible as he tried forming his Waluigi Tornado. Sadly for him, a huge, soul-destroying purple eel spotted Waluigi as lunch, swimming right towards him.

Gasping in shock, Waluigi quickly punched the eel in the face, only to be knocked downward by the weight of the car. He shook off the pain and tried picking the car up again, trying to swim upward. He was running out of air, but he would not allow the car to sink further. The eel snarled angrily as it swam right towards Waluigi, opening its jaws as it got closer. Waluigi kicked the eel upward with his right foot, gasping for breath as bubbles emerged from his mouth. Despite knowing that he would be eventually unconscious, Waluigi pulled whatever strength he had left and swam to the back of the car, pulling it up as he swam up towards the surface. However, the eel was filled with rage, and it snapped Waluigi's right arm, tearing it with great gusto. Waluigi screamed as he felt his blood exiting our of his right arm, but he kept swimming, seeing the sun's rays at the surface. He kept going, going, going... until, with one more push, Waluigi reached the surface, gasping greatly as the car popped back up, with a shell-hiding Bowser Jr., Toadette, and Silver all out cold. Waluigi then punched the eel in the eyes, forcing it to swim back into the depths of the cold ocean as Waluigi slowly climbed into the soaked car, holding his right arm in pain as he winced. Looking up at the sun, Waluigi turned the car's engines off as he keeled over in the driver's seat, closing his eyes as he prayed for a miracle. The group were literally in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the salty ocean for miles beyond miles.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours upon hours passed as Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were all out unconscious in the middle of the salty ocean, thirty miles westward from the closest strip of land. Upon waking up, Waluigi stretched his arms, looking around to see that the entire car was damp. He then looked up, seeing (and feeling) that it was currently raining, making the situation more wetter than it seemed. Luckily for Waluigi, Toadette got up, being able to give Waluigi some company.

"Huh? Waluigi?" Toadette piped up as she looked around, placing her left hand right around her mouth. "W-wait a minute... the entire car is filled with water!" She turned to Waluigi, trembling. "What happened, Waluigi?"

Waluigi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, admitting to Toadette, "Well, you see, Toadette, we left shallow water, and I had to pull the car back up from sinking... and I would have done a much better job if it wasn't for that damn eel..." He rubbed his right arm, still feeling somewhat pained. "Oooh... I hope I don't come across that sucker again... ooh, did that battle leave some scars..."

Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Wait a minute! You fought an eel!" She exclaimed in shock, still amazed at how Waluigi made it alive. "Golly gee! I wouldn't last a second against something creepy, huge, and scaly like that!" She gulped as she began trembling, whimpering, "oooh, if only I had as much gusto as you, Waluigi!"

Bowser Jr. groaned as he popped out of his green-colored spiky shell, rubbing his head as he groaned, glancing at both Waluigi and Toadette. "What's with all the noise? Can't you see I was trying to sleep?" He remarked as he sighed, blinking slowly.

Waluigi stared at Bowser Jr. as he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Ohohoho, Junior. You don't recall _anything_ happening prior to now?"

Bowser Jr. made an awkward face as he stared at Waluigi. "What do you mean don't recall anything? We were in shallow water and-" However, Waluigi pointed down at the car. Bowser Jr. looked down, to see the car was filled with light blue water. He then glanced over the car, seeing that the water was much deeper. His eyes widened as he started panicking again, prompting to hide into his shell. "Oh... no... no! It turned out to be true! I knew this damn road trip would be trouble-" SLAP! He moaned in pain as he rubbed his cheek, snarling at Silver, who smirked.

Waluigi and Toadette both gawked in shock as they stared at Silver, who merely shrugged after slapping Bowser Jr.

"What? I had to find some way to snap him out of his trance," Silver admitted as he opened his left palm, watching the rain fall on it. "Anyway, I don't think that-"


	8. Chapter 8

Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were all slowly paddling the car towards the western direction, having no idea how far they were. It was now raining, but the four characters were not bothered by it, as they were already soaked to begin with. A little thunder, however, made them somewhat more aware of their surroundings as it began pouring more.

"Hey Waluigi, do you think we could find some sea life out here?" Toadette asked curiously as she looked down at the sea from her side of the car.

Waluigi sighed as he placed his right hand on his chin, turning to face Toadette as he slowly shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Toadette. The last thing remotely related to sea life was a friggin' huge eel that tried eating me." He sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he looked down at the steering wheel. "Good God, I still feel traumatized after fighting it off."

Bowser Jr. raised his left eyebrow as he eyed Waluigi strangely. "Wait, you fought a giant eel? And you didn't tell us?" He asked profoundly.

Waluigi turned around to face Bowser Jr., staring straight into the young Koopaling's eyes. "If I told you, you probably would have made a smart remark."

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he folded his arms, retorting, "Please. As if you even actually fought that thing."

Waluigi shook his right fist angrily at Bowser Jr. as he gnitted his teeth. "But I did fight it, you ingrateful little-"

"Guys, look!" Silver shouted in shock as he pointed forward, his eyes widening as the car was approaching a large whirlpool.

Toadette gasped in shock as she pushed back in her seat. "Eeep! We're getting close to a whirlpool!"

Silver looked forward towards his direction, gulping as he added, "I don't think we'll be able to turn this car around by paddling. Waluigi, do you think we could start up the engine?"

Waluigi grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands as he spun the wheel, but the car kept going straight. "Argh! It's no use! We're being sucked in!"

"No!" Toadette squealed in horror as she started crying, hugging Bowser Jr. tightly as she cried, "I don't wanna die in the sea!"

"Get off of me!" Bowser Jr. retorted as he tried pushing Toadette off of him.

Waluigi continued twirling the wheel, but the car kept going forward. Sweat poured down from his head as he had a worried expression on his face, the whirlpool sucking in anything that was close. Waluigi screamed, as did Toadette and Bowser Jr., as the car was very close.

Silver closed his eyes as he sighed, nodding his head as he placed his arms in the air. He started screaming as his hands turned bright green, psychic energy pumping out as the car was turned around, heading towards the northern direction. Upon seeing this, Waluigi, Toadette, and Bowser Jr. all cheered for Silver, who slightly blushed as the car headed for safer territory.

"That was easy enough!" Silver proclaimed as he posed victoriously, laughing as he had finished a deed excellently.


	9. Chapter 9

Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were all wondering what to do now that they were all well aware of their situation. The rain has started pouring harder than before, the the car simply drifted very slowly towards the western direction. Toadette's stomach growled loudly again as Toadette sighed, obviously hungry from all the things that have previously occured. Oddly enough, Waluigi, Junior, and Silver were perfectly fine and content.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat my own hair," Toadette admitted as she closed her eyes, looking up at the rainy sky, "Ohh, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya what I'm going to do if you don't shut up," Bowser Jr. piped up as he placed both of his hands over his head, trying to tune out Toadette's stomach growling and her constant groans from his mind. "If we were going to be stuck in the ocean like this, I would have brought a raft!"

Silver eyed Junior suspiciously as he poked the young reptilian. "Wait a minute, don't you have all that extra space inside your shell?" The albino humanoid psychic hedgehog asked as he rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't you just try pulling out something from there?"

Junior placed his left index finger on his chin as he thought, snapping his fingers. "Of course! Why don't I just check inside my shell? I do have the extra space, you know!" He chuckled as he popped right into his personal spiky green-colored shell, searching through as many nooks and crannies as possible.

Silver sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of the driver's seat, looming over to the right to see Waluigi. "So, any luck with communication?"

Waluigi turned around, his eyes beady as he was exhausted from all the action that had occurred today. "Not a chance. Even if I tried tuning in the radio, it would short circuit." He sighed as he glanced at the radio, patting on it. "I'm afraid too much water got into the car in order for the radio to work."

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his left palm on his head. "Well... if there's any miracle, we should be lucky enough to survive." He then counted the hours that have passed, looking at the sky to get a better judgement as white lightning flashed, illuminating the dark rainy sky as loud thunder boomed, "It should be close to midnight by this point in time, so I suggest we maybe get some rest."

Bowser Jr. popped right back out of his shell, pulling out only an orange yo-yo with his likeness on it. He chuckled sheepishly as Waluigi and Silver glared at him.

"That's the only thing you could find?" Silver replied in devastation as his left eye twitched.

Junior shrugged as he started sweating nervously. "Hey, you can't blame a Koopa for bringing lose stuff. It's the only thing I could find." He started rolling the yo-yo, trying to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible.

Waluigi groaned as he slammed his head on the steering wheel, muttering in shock, "Great. Just great. Stranded out in sea with no food, and the only thing this idiot could find is a stupid yo-yo. Just frickin' great." However, he looked up, as something caught his attention. "What the..."

Much to the shock and dismay Waluigi, Silver, and Bowser Junior, the water in front of them started bubbling strangely. Toadette opened her eyes, glancing to see what the three boys were looking at. She turned her head around, gasping as she covered her mouth with her left hand, seeing the bubbles becoming more and more active. Suddenly, the car was surrounded by several bubbles, the sea shaking as a gigantic, pinkish carnivorous eel popped out right in front of the group, roaring loudly as it was starving. Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Jr., and Silver all screamed in horror as Waluigi tried getting the car out of there, but with no luck as the eel smashed its head at the front of the car.

"This is insane!" Silver exclaimed as the eel eyed him and the others closely, ramming the car with its giant head again as Silver nearly fell out, Bowser Jr. sliding right into him.

The eel revealed its horrifying mouth, the teeth being as tall as pencils and as sharp as needles, crunching its mouth to strengthen the bite. Waluigi got a determined look on his face as he stood up, jumping out of the car and punching the eel right in the face. However, this turned out for the worst, as the eel grabbed Waluigi with its tail, squeezing the tall, lanky man tightly. Toadette gasped in horror as she watched, while Silver and Bowser Jr. resorted to team up, with Silver using the yo-yo as a distraction as Bowser Jr. retreated into his spiny shell, spinning around. Silver fired a greenish psychic blast at the eel, catching its attention as it bellowed at the albino hedgehog. Silver then tossed the yo-yo towards the eel, whacking it in the right eye as the eel squealed in pain, lowering its body back.

Bowser Jr. screamed with delight as he launched himself into the air, ricocheting as he bumped into the eel's body, causing the beast to release Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he splashed in the salty water, with Bowser Jr. also splashing down and helping Waluigi back up to the surface. Climbing aboard, Waluigi and Bowser Jr., along with Silver, looked up as the eel hissed angrily, ramming the car with its tail as it looked up at the dark stormy sky, roaring loudly as thunder boomed, more bolts of white lightning flashing as cold winds began picking up. Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Jr., and Silver all held each other as they were completely astonished by the appearance of eleven more monstrous carnivorous eels, all of which wanted their own share of the feast as the storm roughly continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were all surrounded by twelve monstrous carnivorous eels, all of which wanted their own share of the four characters as the storm roughly continued, the lightning flashing the dark stormy sky more and more as the thunder boomed even louder, the waves pounding hard against the car. Toadette cried as she held onto Bowser Jr., who was caught by surprise as Waluigi and Silver tried thinking of a way to de-patch the twelve eels.

"Well, this is a rather unfortunate turn of events," Waluigi grumbled as he turned his head over to Silver, "What do we do, Silver?"

Silver tapped his right foot as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, thinking deeply as he tried thinking fast as possible. "Hmm... well..." He had no time to think, as one of the eels roared at him, causing the albino hedgehog to jump in fright, screaming in horror.

One of the twelve eels, presumably the first eel, roared as it rammed its tail at the front of the car, causing the front lights to break off as the car started sinking. The eleven other eels bellowed as they each rammed different parts of the car with their gigantic tails. Silver screamed as one of the rams caused him to fall into the sea, leaving him as open bait. Waluigi, Toadette, and Bowser Jr. all gasped in unison as two of the eels dove under water.

"Waluigi! You got to save him!" Toadette sobbed to Waluig as she still clung onto Bowser Jr, her entire body trembling with fright.

Waluigi gawked as he flailed his arms about. "Waa! What do you mean, I got to do all the work, again! What about you?"

"I'll protect her!" Bowser Jr. spoke up as he stood up, pointing to his right at the salty water, "You gotta go and get Silver back before he comes fish food!"

"But... we'll all become fish food, anyway!" Waluigi commented as the eels got closer and closer to the car, their sharp teeth sticking out like knives.

"Just go!" Toadette and Bowser Jr. shouted angrily in unison, causing Waluigi to agree as he took in a gasp of breath, diving into the water. Upon seeing this, two more eels dived into the water, leaving eight of the eels staring down the car, with Bowser Jr. starting to panic as he sweated nervously, Toadette crying louder than before.

"I'm certain we can handle this," Bowser Jr. tried to calm Toadette down as the car was smashed from the back, causing it to sink below further. Bowser Jr. closed his eyes as he shook, hoping for a literal miracle.

Waluigi opened his eyes, as his eyes were open. Looking around, Waluigi gulped as three of the four eels spotted him, all growling angrily as they ganged up on the tall, lanky man. Luckily, Waluigi dodged just in time, causing the three beasts to get tied up together. Waluigi began swimming further below, looking up to see the car slowly sinking back down. However, his attention was caught towards the left, seeing a frantic Silver swimming as fast as he could from the fourth eel, who would love to have hedgehog meat for DINNER. Clenching his right fist as he closed his eyes, Waluigi grabbed the eel by the tail, holding on as much as he could. The eel felt this, turning around and bellowing at Waluigi as it snatched him within its awe inspiring mouth.

Waluigi screamed in pain as he felt the sharp teeth going into his limb, skinny body. He stood up, holding the beast's mouth open as to prevent it from swallowing him down. Sadly, this was not to be well, as the three other eels all rammed into the fourth eel, causing Waluigi to lose focus and tumble down into the eel's throat. Silver screamed as he watched Waluigi be gulped down, trying to swim back to surface as he was knocked out from the ram of an eel's tail to his face. Waluigi gasped as he held onto the eels' throat, trying to stay up as he could as water gushed down the eel's throat, Waluigi trying his best to repel it as he was pushed down further. He gasped as he was longing for air, trying to stay alive as he noticed the pink throb of the eel's mouth. Taking no chance, Waluigi quickly pulled out his trusty sexy whip from his back right pocket, grabbing the throb with it as he swung back and forth, back and forth, back and forth... for thirteen seconds, letting go as he swung out of the eel's mouth, swimming to the surface.

Gasping, Waluigi quickly wiped his forehead as he turned around, the eight eels practically causing the car to fully sink. He screamed in agony as Bowser Jr. and Toadette screamed for help, disappearing under the water. Waluigi dove back, but he was grabbed by the tail of one of the eight eels, squeezed tightly as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The eels surrounded him as they bellowed evilly, ready to splice Waluigi up.

Bowser Jr. looked back up to see what has happened to Waluigi. He looked to his right, gasping as the four eels were trying to split Silver apart. Pushing Toadette aside, Bowser Jr. retreated into his spiky green-colored shell, spinning as fast as he could as he rammed into each of the four eels, grabbing Silver and heading back to the surface. However, Toadette screamed for him as she pointed at the car. His eyes widening, Bowser Jr. tossed Silver up to the surface as he went back down, trying to pull the car up as it sunk further and further.

Toadette still trembled with fear as she continued crying, her right hand at her mouth as she had no idea what to do. Screaming as she started slapping herself, Toadette was abducted by one of the four eels, caught in its horrifying mouth as she screamed louder than ever before, her voice high pitched as she was never this terrified before. Bowser Jr. groaned as he let go of the car and swam back to Toadette, but was knocked out of the sea by the whack of another eel's tail, colliding into the eel that was holding Waluigi. Heading back into the sea, Bowser Jr. held Waluigi as he slapped the tall, lanky man back up. Shaking his head as he blinked several times, Waluigi shook Bowser Jr.'s hands briefly as he thanked him, getting back to business as the four eels chased them. Getting into fighting poses, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. screamed victoriously as they did battle with the four eels, punching their way into the mouth of the lead eel as they grabbed Toadette and chucked her to the surface.

"You really think we can get rid of them?" Bowser Jr. stated with glee as he smirked deviously, cracking his knuckles.

Waluigi grinned as he adjusted his trademark purple cap. "I don't think... I do." He had never felt so alive before than being close to death, and with the lives of himself, Bowser Jr., Toadette, and Silver all in jeopardy of the monster eels, Waluigi rushed towards two of the eels, grabbing their tails and swinging them around, screaming with joy despite being underwater.

Bowser Jr. pounded his fist as the third eel raced towards him, the young reptilian fighter punching the beast in the face as he rapidly kicked the creature in the face, not afraid of showing his true colors as he spun around inside his spiky shell, hitting the eel in between the eels. The eel bellowed in pain as it gobbled the shell, but Bowser Jr. knew a thing or two as he ricocheted all over the place inside the mouth, causing the eel to spit him out as he crashed into the fourth eel, who was trying to get Waluigi. Waluigi stopped spinning around and smashed the two eels into each other, dusting his hands as he went to get the car. The third eel gobbled him up, but Waluigi used a pelvic thrust to break out as he swam deeper and deeper, once more pulling out his sexy whip as he grabbed the car by behind and dragged it towards the surface.

Toadette screamed as the seven eels were chasing her, going around in a circle as the fear in her kept her going. Silver, who was still unconscious, was being savored by the one eel that followed the group earlier, the monster licking its large fishy lips as it hissed, its slippery, thick tongue touching Silver's face. Waluigi popped his head out of the sea, to see what was happening to both Toadette and Silver. He attempted to swim towards Silver, but a blast of lightning electrocuted him, causing him to drown as the eel chasing him crunched the back of the car, breaking it apart. Shaking his head, Waluigi screamed in horror as he noticed the car was now ruined. Another eel tackled into him, sending the tall, lanky man spiraling as his sexy whip spiraled down the deep abyss of the ocean, with the last remaining part of the car. Waluigi panted as blood rushed towards his head, being rammed from a collision by both of the eels.

Bowser Jr. quickly retreated to the surface, watching in horror as the monster eel gobbled up Silver. Screaming in dismay, the young Koopaling took action and retreated into his shell, ramming into the eel's face as it was forced to spit out Silver. Grabbing Silver, Bowser Jr. punched the albino humanoid hedgehog in the crotch, waking him up just in time as the eel lunged at them. Pushing Silver to the right, Bowser Jr. raised his fists as he started punching the eel in the eyes several times, panting with each punch as he was being exhausted.

"Bowser Junior!" Silver exclaimed as he screamed in pain, his arm snatched by the gigantic, powerful jaws of an angry eyed eel, blood stains all over its face as it grinned evilly at Silver. Silver's eyes literally turned into barely visible dots as he screamed, punching the eel in the face as he quickly rubbed his arm, diving back into the depths of the ocean as four eels surrounded him. He gulped as he trembled, muttering as he closed his eyes, "We... are in the bathtub of hell..." Shuddering, he quickly jumped out of the sea as the four eels collided into each other, all of them growling with pain and rage as they chased Silver, who fired back blasts of psychic as he tried losing them.

Toadette continued crying her little cute eyes out as the monstrous eels followed her very closely. Suddenly, Toadette bumped into the tail of another eel, who chuckled evilly as Toadette groaned, falling into the sea. The seven eels all ganged up as they each lunged at Toadette, accidentally colliding into each other as Toadette woke up, quickly swimming away. She screamed as she was grabbed, but it was none other than Waluigi, who swam back to the surface! Waluigi placed Toadette right behind him as Silver joined up, with Bowser Jr. completing the group of four as they were all surrounded by the twelve murderous eels, all of which received some disturbing wounds. They all howled with rage as the lightning flashed and thunder boomed, the winds blowing harsher as it got colder, the rain feeling like hail as it got worse and worse, the waves pushing against the creatures harshly as they were completely soaked. The eels all growled with hunger, rage, and diabolicalness as they slowly closed up on the four characters.

"Guys... this may be the end of our little adventure..." Waluigi muttered as he closed his eyes.

Toadette sniffled as she covered her face. "Ooh, I wish it didn't end this way..."

Silver growled as he, too, closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "In the worst storms of storms, miles away from any source of land, and surrounded by twelve beasts of pure hell that would love to have us for dinner..."

Bowser Jr. lowered his face bandana as he sighed, closing his eyes as he looked up at the extremely stormy sky. "Well, guys, it was nice knowing you all. See you all in some other life..."


	11. Chapter 11

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Junior, and Silver The Hedgehog were all out cold on the hard concrete of a long bridge in the middle of the salty ocean. Waluigi groaned as he licked his lips, mumbling as he got up, stretching his long, lanky arms as he turned around, looking down behind him to see his other three fellow friends unconscious.

"What the heck happened to us back there?" Waluigi asked himself as he rubbed the right side of his head, getting up as he looked up at the dark stormy sky, rain still pouring down onto the surface of the Earth. Sighing, Waluigi looked down at his feet as he folded his arms, stating, "Well, I have to go find some help. Hopefully I won't lose sight of these guys..." Glancing at the three unconscious characters once more, Waluigi headed eastward, hoping to find a gas station for some help.

Meanwhile, R.O.B. approached the gang, looking down at them curiously as he blinked. Shrugging, R.O.B. stayed put in his spot, using his communication skills to contact another fellow helper as the rain continued pouring.

* * *

Several minutes later, Waluigi gasped as he collapsed on the floor, the battle from earlier obviously having been too much for him to handle. He looked up, gasping with joy as he was right in front of the gas station, a free green-colored jeep conveniently right in front. Waluigi slapped himself across the face as he got back up and dashed towards the car, only to be punched in the face by Samurai Goroh, who laughed at the tall, lanky man.

"Oww! What gives, fatty?" Waluigi growled as he rubbed his face, glaring at Samurai Goroh.

Goroh laughed as he slapped his stomach, shaking his fat right index finger at Waluigi as he smirked. "Heh heh! You're trying to get this baby, huh?" He shook his head as he patted the front of the jeep. "Too bad, slick. I'm selling this here piece of beauty."

Waluigi folded his arms as he snarled, looking around him as he turned to face Goroh, asking him as he opened up his left arm, "All right, how much is it going to cost me?"

Goroh narrowed his eyes as he chuckled, motioning his right hand as he demanded, "Five hundred bucks, tall and lanky! Take it or leave it!"

Waluigi gawked as his jaw dropped in awe, his right eye twitching in disbelief. "F-five hundred bucks? For a stupid jeep?" He kicked Goroh in the stomach as he stormed off to the gas store, tossing his fists into the air. "Of all the nerve! I oughta..."

Goroh growled as he rubbed his stomach in pain, planning to get back at Waluigi soon enough. "Grrr... that Waluigi better watch his back... he is gonna get it..."


End file.
